


Element

by zuluempire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Clarke Griffin, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuluempire/pseuds/zuluempire
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a top hardcore lawyer, an heir to the Griffin firm and financee to defence lawyer Bellamy Blake. Everything is in line with Clarke until she meets public relations manager Lexa Foxwood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story. This one is different from any of the stories I have done.  
Enjoy....

"So how long is she going to be staying with us?" Clarke asks .

  
Jake is just from telling me that his friend's daughter will be staying with us for a couple of days. Which sounds like months to me.

  
Apparently she hates hotels and until she finds a 'COMFORTABLE' house, she's staying.

"Not long"

Right,I know our house is huge and there is plenty of room to share but am not really a sharing type.

"If you say so. I just hope she knows how to mind her business." 

"Clarke"

"Dad am serious, girls can be....drama.."

We share a laugh before i leave him to his work. I have my own job to get to.

My current client just murdered his neighbour. Apparently in self defence. Am not really excited about it, i have had better and exciting cases than this one.

Bellamy, my finace is waiting for me at the car he opens the door for me when i approach him. His such a cutey. Growing his beard was the right choice because he looks yummy, sexy, fire, hot, did i mention sexy.

"You are looking beautiful my love." His compliments are the best. He already told me how beautiful i looked when i was dressing. To clarify his the best.

"You dont look bad yourself" i get in the car and he does the same , putting his hand on my exposed thigh after his settled. Making small cycles on my exposed skin.

"So what did he want to talk to you about this early in the morning?"

"Some girl is coming to stay with us." I lool at him and his not really intrested as i thought. "Her name is Lexa Foxwoid. She doesn't like hotels"

"Lexa Foxwood? Any relation with the Foxwood foundation?"

"Titus Foxwood is daddy's golf bubby."

He nods at my response and he starts checking his new emails on the phone. 

His a layer too. We met at Princeton University, during my first year at a frat house party.

Yeah those were some days..

Bellamy Blake, a defence attoney at the Miles-Grey firm. Very ambitious and good at his job. 

I have never gone against him in court but if i did. I wouldn't go easy on him. Nothing personal.

***

Lunch comes so fast. Its seems the day has passed so quickly without me noticing.

There is just some thing about today that's just off. I don't think i can stay in this office any longer.

When i get home, there is a strange car at the entrance. Dad is not home so who the hell is friends with someone who drives an Austin Martin. Who even drives a sports car in broad day light.

"Ontari!"

"Yes"

"Whose the visitor?" Ontario is pretty and an obedient young woman who works for us.

"Huh, it's Miss Foxwood."

"Oh please just call me Lexa." The woman in a short Black tight dress. Her hair is in a wavy messy. Her lips, her thick lips...no, no, no...what am i thinking?

"Lexa this is Miss Griffin."

Ontari introduces me with a shy smile.

Lexa looks at me for only a second before giving her attention back to Ontario.

And what was that smile? I know she is not taking me for a fool.

And why is she looking at me like that? Wait why am i looking away? This is my house. I lock my eyes with her and she has the most amazing Green eyes i have ever seen.

"Thank you for having me." She looks away from me and I feel a little disappointed. "Ontario, you have being a life saver, thank you." She pulls Ontario into a hug that does not seem friendly to me.

And the blush on Ontari is clear indication of the attraction.

Since when was Ontario interested in girls or women. She laughs at the silly joke Lexa just told her before leaving. Without even excusing herself to me, so rude.

Midnight came, i don't know why I couldn't sleep. I set the glass of wine back on the bar table and decided to join Bellamy upstairs.

The door opened and there she was. Differently dressed from the last time i saw her.

She is demurely dressed. Dark sweater, dark skirt with unexciting hem length..

I already know the girl has a marvelous face. Now, i know she has the body of a courtesan. Not even drab colours could canceal her high. Full breast: her lender waist. Her hair, damn that hair, clipped into submission at the nape of her neck, is sinful temptation all by itself.

My body respond in a heartbeat.

"Waiting for me?" She says in a very cocky tone.

"Huh, w-what, no I was_"

"It's okay, no need to be shy."

Who the hell is she coming this late in my house and having the balls to be....you know what she may be pretty but am not stupid.

"This is not a hotel where you come in and out ." Lexa takes a step towards me and I can smell the whiskey. She's drunk. "This better be the last."

Lexa just shrugs and turns to leave but then turns so fast she bumps into me causing us to triple a little till my back hits the wall.

"Tell me Clarke." She grabs my chin, but not in any harming way. "Are you both or are you just hiding behind a straight man?"

What is she talking about?

"I don't understand."

She stares at me a little longer and then nods to herself mostly. like trying to convince herself of something. Her thumb brushes across my bottom lip and I don't know why am paralyzed right now.

The next few minutes happen so fast, if I blinked, I could have missed it.

She licks my lips from bottom to top with her wet tongue. My body heats up like it will explode any minute. She pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"Am guessing you didn't become a lawyer by being slow." With that said Lexa pulls off against me and walks up the stairs. She almost falls when she gets at the last step but manages to hold her balance.

What I don't understand is why I allowed her in my space in the first place.

She's only been in this house for a few hours and she has already gotten in my bones.

What did she mean_ no, am not going to entertain her in my thoughts. What I need to do is go to bed and sleep peacefully next to Bellamy.

Oh my goodness, Bellamy? Did I just cheat on him? No, I did nothing, this is all her fault. Maybe sleep will help, am sure she won't even remember this tomorrow because of her drunk self.

****

The next morning. Bellamy is already dressed and ready to leave for work. He works me up.

"Clarke, are you okay." He kisses my forehead. "You not working today" it is not like me to wake up late or report late for work but my mind is foggy and I need to see the brunette who caused all this.

"Am fine, I just want to sleep in. Go don't be late." His hesitant but he finally leaves after kissing me goodbye. 

After what seems like ages I jump off the bed and head to the guest room.

The door is not locked so I just walk right in. I hope she hasn't left yet.

Lexa is sleeping, her entire back exposed. I can only hope she's wearing something under the covers from her waist down.

Sensing someone is in the room. Lexa fully turns her body to face me. Her breast staring right at me back. I can feel my pants getting wet between my legs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat is building up and someone can't keep their hands to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
It means a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

They stare at each other for a long while before Clarke reacts. And her reaction is to get out of the room.

This was a bad idea. Clarke thought.

I turn to leave thinking she will just ignore me but am pulled back by a strong grip on my wrist.

"What are you doing in my room, Claire? Her voice is soft and her breath smells minty from toothpaste. Clearly an indication she was up for a long time. I don't know anyone who wakes up early when they have a hangover.

"Let me go." I protest "And my name is Clarke." Now am here for introductions. Great.

"Oh really." She flips us and I end up at the bottom while her entire body is pressed against me. I can feel her breast. They look soft and round, her nipples the soft shade of pink you might see within a delicate seashell.

I wonder how her breast will feel like in my palms, if her nipples would taste little honey on my tongue.

Wait what. What am I thinking ? I look up and Lexa is staring back with a smirk. I don't like where this is going.

"What are you thinking?" 

Instead of answering I try to push her off me but I can't seem to have any energy for that.

Lexa grabs my hands and holds them above my head. Something flashed in Lexa's eyes, i couldn't read it, so what happened next shocked my heart out of her cage.

"Shit!" She said roughly.

Lexa took my mouth in a passionate kiss.

I struggled. Cried out. Fought with every inch of my body, but she didn't let up, doen't ease the crushing pressure of her lips on my mouth until, with a little cry of distress or, jeez help me, an emotion I refuse to examine more closely, I closed my eyes and opened my lips to hers.

Lexa took my mouth fully then, invading it with her tongue, taking the taste of me and making it her own until, at last, she drew back.

"Now" Lexa said camly. "Why are you in my room, Clarke?" 

I stare at her Green eyes. Taking a deep dreath then i push her off me with everything i've got.

"You're digusting." I whip my lips, like that will change anything. She falls on her back, not fazed by me.

A knock at the door makes me jump. Obviously someone heard me screaming. When I turn to Lexa she has her eyes shut. Like this is pointless right now.

"Go check the door." I whispered, while pushing her to the door because she wanted to continue her nap.

She pulls on her rob and opens the door lightly. I could hear the muffled voice of Ontari. Of course its her. What is she even doing walking around the halls this early. 

When Lexa closes the door and turns towards me. She receives a hard slap across her face. For a second, I thought she was going to slap me back, so i decided to slap her once more but Lexa caught my hand and pulled me towards her.

She looks at me in a way that said she was going to kiss me again. I told myself i'd be prepared this time, that if she tried, i would fight her. Told myself my heart was shuddering only in fright or fight anticipation.

I was wrong.

Lexa bent her head, brushed her mouth over mine. Instead of fighting, I leaned into the kiss, lifted one hand and almost brushed it against her cheek. 

But she was gone too fast for that to happen .

I opened my eyes to Green obs. "Again what do you want?" She asked this time a little harsher. 

This woman just kissed me twice, and she's treating me like a stranger. She must think she has Golden balls. Stupid.

I don't care why I came here, I needed to put Lexa in her place. That's for sure.

"First of all, this is my house." I pointed at his chest with my finger. "Secondly don't ever kiss me like that again. Try to pick up some respect for a change." I pointed one more time and Lexa looked at the spot like I made a hole.

"And here I thought it takes two to tangle." She said , firmly. Lexa moved to the bed, dropping herself like a lifeless being. "Close the door to your house on your way out." 

"You are a bustard. Trash, that's what you are." I was so angry that I let her kiss me. That I even kissed her back.

"You can always add the last past to my birth certificate." Her eyes now closed. "And technically, my parents were married for three years before they had me." 

Why was I allowing this to happen? I don't know. So I walked out of the room and straight to mine.

I quickly got dressed. Not caring how I looked like and matched out of the house. I must have looked like a crazy person, but who wouldn't be, if they had to stay with some obnoxious bimbo.

****

I walked inside the house and heard hysterical laughs coming from the living room. I know Bellamy's laugh but the other feminine brought butterflies to my stomach.

"I actually came back with Octavia. She's handling my new project." Lexa said, after controlling her laugh.

Wait a minute. Lexa knows Octavia? And since when did O start working at foxwood foundation? That also means Bellamy knows her. But why did he act like he didn't in the car, when i told him about her?

Will i ever get any rest? Stress after stress is killing me.

Bellamy wanted to respond but was interrupted by my presence.

"Hope am not disturbing." I spoke up. Bellamy stood and walked towards me, so he could place a kiss on my lips. But my body reacts and moves away, making him to kiss me on my cheek.

I don't really understand why I did that, because am not really mad about the Lexa situation.

Bellamy Farrows and I only realize that Lexa is avoiding to look at us. And when our eyes meet. Something resembling irritation crosses her face. It was only for a second but I saw it.

"So how was work?" Bellamy asks.

"Bell. I need to hit the gym." Lexa gets on her feet. She's wearing short Black shorts, that are only covering her ass. Blacking running snickers and a Black tank top. Could she wear anything other than Black? "It's a good thing this house provides that. Very homey. "

"Yeah, well see you at dinner."

Lexa walks away elegantly down to the gym. I see her talk to Ontari before disappearing in the hallway. Where does she even come from.

"So" i finally tore my eyes off her ass. Jeez am looking at her ass now.

Bellamy pours us a drink. Oblivious to my Red face. He hands me my drink and we head to our room.

***

"You know Lexa?"

"Yes," he puts me on his lap. "Met her at a frat party while she was looking for Lincoln." His hands are now gripping my waist tighter.

"You don't seem to like each other." He deflects the subject.

Am tired so I let him. He starts to kiss my neck and my mind takes makes it to Lexa. 

"That's because i don't know her." I get on my feet and Bellamy just falls back. "Let me go check on dinner."

Before he could respond, i skipped out of the room and my legs took me straight to the gym.

I stand just outside the door, contemplating my decision.

Turn back Clarke. I say to myself.

****

I close the door behind me of the gym and lean against it. Arms crossed, legs crossed at the ankles.

Lexa is punching a bag with mad energy.Headsets in her ears . Her legs making quick movement on the mat. It was as if she had an internal crisis and punched it like it was someone.

It was then i realized, Lexa was upset. I don't know her very well but it is clear as day, she beyond upset.

Every punch was harder than the next. Her body looked shiny in all the sweat coating her body.

My eyes landed on her stomach, pieced on her belly button. Now in a Black sports bra. Did she have it on the entire time?

Lexa made a quick move and her eyes met mine. With that stoic face, she punched the bag hard. I thought she broke her wrist, so my legs got on there feet quickly walking towards her.

"Am not in the mood." She hissed as she struggled to keep her breathing a little calm and her heartbeat in a normal rhythm.

Why is she mad? Did that bitch say something to her? That's the only possiblity.

"I didn't come to fight." Her eyes softened and started to peel the boxing gloves off. And that was the truth i didn't want to fight with her.

"I can't imagine you're hear to workout." She said. Staring me down in my outfit. I was still in work clothes. Lexa walked to the other side of the room, getting ready for another workout wile she drunk water.

"Yeah, uh..." Clearly she wanted to know why i was here and not with Bellamy. But i don't have the answer to that too.

Lexa set her bottle on the floor and stepped closer to me. I could smell her petfume mixed with little of her sent.

"Clarke if you don't want me to do something STUPID." Lexa moved to close the gap and i didn't step back. "Then please leave me alone."

I eyed her closely. Knowing exactly what she means, i still don't move. What i wanted was to taste this woman's lips and be pressed against her body.

Lexa started kissing the exposed skin between my neck and shoulder, making me moon. Kissing the entire contour of my chin, reaching for those tasty lips. 

Lexa pulls away and turns to look away from me. I can't help but feel disappointed.

"Lexa..."

"Clarke, please leave." 

But I don't want to leave, not when I feel things. Things that felt like I could drawn if I don't act on them. Not that it's my first time being with a woman.

One night at the university i ended up having sex with a sophomore, Nyilah. It was supposed to be a one time thing but it turned into causal sex for both of us. At the time, Bellamy and I had broken up.

"I don't know why am here, Lexa."

Clarke approached Lexa. Kissed her wet back and they soon attacked each other's mouth furiously. Clarke immediately grabbed the brunette's waist, pushing her against the wall to expose her neck.

"You are intoxicating Clarke." Lexa said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa seems to be hiding a secret. Raven is back home with her husband from their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any errors. Using my phone to type and its hard.  
Thank you for reading .....
> 
> Enjoy...

Lexa allowed to be taken in anyway by me at this point. The ball was in my court. Ravishing Lexa's neck with kisses. I was lost for this girl. Nothing else came to mind.

But my control didn't last that long.

Waisting no time, Lexa's hands unbuttoned my office pants. She pushed me against the wall and lowered my pants in a blink of an eye.

She introduced her nimble hands to the warm and wet vagina that I have exposed to her. Lexa started to stroke and rub my swollen clit whilst i started to grind against her hand and moan in pleasure.

Lexa penetrated my sex with three long fingers. The sensation was beautiful. Every thrust built up a power orgasm. I had to cover my mouth to muffle the sounds coming from me.

The brunette was rubbing my Gspot masterfully, and the moans that were being released from my mouth made it obvious that i was going to cum. So i bit down on Lexa's shoulder to muffle my scream. I know i was leaving a mark but who cares, am about to explode. She rubs my clit roughly and am gone.

Lexa pulls my pants and underware back up. Am still trying to catch my breath, i know making a move will be a wrong idea because i don't trust my legs right now.

Lexa moves further away from me, and turns on the treadmill. Just then the doors open and in comes Bellamy.

His in his sweats and a White shirt. His hair wet from having a shower.

He looks between me and Lexa, who is too busy to care. No wonder she's good at her job. Cleaning images is what she does. More like burying dirt.

"Thought you were in the kitchen." Said Bellamy taking a step inside. 

I shrug and try to take a step because honestly I feel like am going to die. "Thought I should put someone in their lane. I say a little harshly before walking out of the door.

I would be crazy to stay in the room with these two.

***

Dinner is ready and everyone including mom is here. This woman is so busy I sometimes forget how she looks like. But I love her anyway. Someone has to save lives right?

"Am glad to have finally met you Mrs Griffin." Lexa said during our meal.

"Oh please call me Abby." Abby takes a sip of her wine. " I have heard nothing but good about you." 

Lexa gives her a smile but i can see something is wrong 

"So how is work?" Lexa brushed her hair. She has done this three times since this dinner started. "I don't know how you do it but I can't look at the insides of anyone much less touch it."

They burst into a fit of giggles. Bellamy agreeing with Lexa and all I can do is stare at my food.

"You're a little quiet there dear." Dad asks. 

I look up and everyone is looking at me. Before i can cook up a lie. A loud voice makes its way to my ears.

And its non other than my elder sister Raven.

"Yo, yo, yo...anybody in here?" Raven called

"Ever the nosy maker." Mom said getting up to give her a hug

Their love is so strange but there is no doubt that Raven is a mommy's girl and am obviously a daddy's girl. 

"Well girl gat to be heard." She says hugging mom and then dad."Dad I think you getting tall." She said pushing him over so she can check the height.

"good to see you too honey."

"Clarke" she called her arms opened wide to hug me. 

Am not a hugger and my mind is still floating all things Lexa.

"Raven" I respond. 

She pulls me in and jumps with me because she knows I hate when she does that. "I missed you so much."

"We talk everyday". I roll my eyes a little and I see Raven's eyes open wide at the sight of Lexa Foxwood.

"Fin..welcome back." I manage to say before Raven returns to reality .

"Glad to be home Clarke." 

His such a home boy. I know he wants to jump on Bellamy right now but he has to act like a human in front of Dad and Mom.

"Well, well, well...who is this?" Raven asked has she takes her place around the table. Her eyes locked on Lexa.

Lexa had her head down most of the time. Upon hearing and noticing the silence, she looks up into Brown eyes and smiles in greeting.

"Lexa Foxwood. Nice to meet." Lexa offers.

"Lexa is our guest for a while until she finds a place to stay." Abby adds.

"Well I don't mind sharing space with a spicy bird like her."

Fin coughs out his water. The rest just ignores her but i can't seem to do that.

"I think the only bird here is you." Lexa's voice is above a whisper. Her smile is too slay and beautiful. "Jake you have such precious stones, if only you had extra." 

"I like her."Raven says. Winking at Lexa who returns it with that smile. 

And why can't she look at me? My jealousy levels are climaxing right now.

"Well you are beautiful yourself Lexa. Am sure you will find someone." Jake says mouth full of mushed potatoes.

"That i have no doubt."

"Obviously" Bellamy scoffs out.

They smile at each other knowly. 

"You need to let that go." Lexa said to Bellamy. Who shook his head no. 

Raven being Raven

"Okay now we all need to know. You two seem to know each other well."

"Noooo, yes and no. Bellamy?"

"We met at a frat party." Bellamy says. Placing a hand on my thing. Everyone ready to hear how they met. "I found her with my girlfriend at the time in some guys room."

Ooooh

"This is intresting." Raven whispered. 

Why? Sometimes i think Raven smokes.

"When i walked in on them, Gina was you know scared. Lexa recognized me from the pictures with her brother so all she said was..."

'_Bellamy? You are Bellamy right?"_

_'Yeah who are you?"_

_"Where is Lincoln?" Lexa called while dressing up. "Lincoln. Where is he?"_

Everyone laughs a little. Even I fake a little laugh. But all this talk about Lexa being half naked is calling some heat between my legs. I look up at Lexa and I find her looking at me. I can't seem to read her expression. Her eyes don't give out anything for me. So I sigh and turn to Bellamy has he finished up his story.

"She just didn't care at all." 

"Bold I tell you." Raven said looking at Lexa like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

*****

"Dinner was nice. Thank you." Lexa said to Ontari has they drunk coffee together.

Everyone has called it a night but the three of us seem to be the security of the night.

Lexa and Ontari have not seen me because am hiding behind the door. My legs seem to have a mind of its own.

I woke up to drink a glass of water when i heard voices. So i did what anyone would do. Hide behind the door and listen in on their conversation.

This is so there not plotting anything crafty.

"I should be the one to thank you for having coffee with me." Ontari said while rubbing her hand against Lexa's arm.

Okay time up.

I pushed the door further. Pretending to rub my eyes. Ontari made a move but Lexa stopped her.

"I thought i was the only one who can't sleep." I feigned pretence of ignorance has i walked to the fridge.

"I was just leaving" Ontari said

About time bitch.

"Goodnight.." She said looking at Lexa. She quickly left and there was silence.

Lexa started to smile over her mug. And i couldn't stand not knowing why. Because if she was laughing at me...well i don't know, she better not.

"What?"

"How long were you standing behind the door?"

Mischievous eyes spakled at me...and i melted. How did she know?

****

The room is so dark I fear of tripping over something. I finally reach the bed and pull the covers slowly to not wake up a soul. When i slid my feet in the covers the body moves and i steal.

Am frozen like an iceberg. Quiet has a lion. When I think I can move I do so, leaving just a little space for her to turn and close the gap. 

I reach for her hair. Jeez i love her hair. Then i place my fingers against her neck. Trying to feel the softness of her skin.

And then...

She turns so fast I couldn't even blink. A gun flashed and is pointing at me.

She has a gun....

Lexa is breathing hard. Eyes locked on mine. "Clarke?" She calls but am too paralyzed to answer. "Clarke. What are you doing?"

I finally come back to life. Gun still pointing at me " Lexa. You have a gun?"

"Shit" she drops the gun and peers at me one more time. "Clarke?"

"Lexa..."

"Why are you in my bed?"

"You almost shot Me." I blurt out..

"You scared me, why did you touch my neck? I thought you wanted to choke me." Her eyes were wild like an animal.

Maybe she was scared. But still, a gun!

"So.."

"Clarke?" Her voice was normal again. I felt her sheet away from me before my hands pulled her in. 

"I came to finish what we started." I said going down the covers and thank the havens this woman was nude. 

She just sleeps like this. Commando style.

Lexa tried to protest but I kept at my one task...

"Cla.....ahhh...."

****

She has a gun. Why would she need one when she's practically staying at our house. Has she ever used it? From the way she held it, am sure she has....

Last night was amazing. Sex with Bellamy is nice, normal and nice. 

Sex with Lexa is adventurous, extraordinary and passionate and amazing. She keeps me at a high all the time. 

By all the time I mean all the rounds we went last night. She couldn't stop. I just had to rum away from her. Bellamy and the rest were soon going to wake up and I needed to be in bed. 

Bellamy...my prince charming.

But that gun got me thinking. That's why I called Monty to find every last detail on Lexa Foxwood.

******

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at what Monty found on Lexa. 

Which is nothing.

"Everything is kept under lock and key. If its not something you can get in the tabloids then its not available."

"This is not right"

"I know. I tried to crack the passwords but I ended up with a virus. I had to destroy my laptop before they found me." Monty was pacing the room. "Clarke she's dangerous."

"English Rose development. What can you tell me."

"Its the only information which I found. It was so easy it was as if they gave it to me. Lexa's construction company is on the project."

the English Rose are known terroristterrorist when it comes to development. Buying peoples homes and taking them to the shanks. But why Lexa? She is smarter than this .

****

"Tell your man to stop sniffing." Lexa said Budging in my office. Gaia on her toes trying to stop Lexa. 

"Its okay Gaia" the woman walks out in an angry storm. 

"Lexa what the hell." 

Okay this girl needs to learn some manners. 

"Your little puppy. Needs to back off." Lexa was vexed.

Her black dress and black knee length boots. Shouting in my face to fuck her.

"Excuse me. Watch your torn and what puppy?" 

She let out a fake bitter laugh. "Don't play with me." She yelled, taking a step closer to me. "Monty. Ring any bells"

How? Something was not right. Lexa was hiding something.

"Alright. What's your connection with English Rose?"

"Am sure you read the note." 

"Lexa. You have a gun and dealing with Mafia industrial people."

"The gun is not mine." Lexa said. Another step. "Stop digging Clarke. "

"You can't tell me what to do. "

"Dammit Clarke. This is not one of your little foney cases. Clarke..." Her breathing started to climax. Her balance was long forgotten. 

"Lexa...calm down..." I don't even know what to. She's having a panic attack. 

Lexa held her chest and I thought she was going to die. Her breathing started sounding normal and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Lexa. Are you okayokay?" I said . grabbing a water bottle handing it to her.

She slapped the bottle off my hand. "Stop digging.. Please."

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst and guilty trips....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those taking there time to read this, thank you.  
I trully hope you enjoy this...you can let me know your thoughts...because mine are a mess..anyway enjoy reading.

"First of all, you don't get to tell me what to do." Clarke walked over to her desk. Lexa was impossible, she was only trying to help ."secondly, you have over stayed your visit and if you are working with those criminals, Lexa i will destroy."

Lexa let out a laugh. Then she started to laugh as if Clarke just told a classic joke.

Clarke's glare only pumpped Lexa more to continute laughing. 

"Clarke." Lexa said in a serious voice. "I am English Rose."

Blue met Green and Clarke nothing that could suggest that Lexa was joking. 

English Rose, a company known for breaking down people's homes for their own profits. How could Lexa be connected to such...disgust.

"So English Rose is actually a shell company for your business. That way no one gets to connect the two." Clarke pushed Lexa but the woman didn't move a muscle. "Lots of people have lost their homes because of you."

"We do what we must" Lexa grabbed on to Clarke and pulled her really close to her. Their bodies looked like one. Eye to eye, nose to nose and chest to chest, the only thing left was for Lexa to connect their lips. She was done with the fighting. For now.

"You are lucky you're cute." Lexa whispered while leaning towards Clarke who quickly placed a finger on Lexa's lips.

"Lexa i can't." She said. Her voice soft and calm. Long forgotten was their elephant . "i can't keep doing this to Bellamy. I really care about him."

Lexa could swore she thought Clarke would say she really loves Bellamy even if its just to kick her out but she didn't. Shocker.

With a tiny nod from Lexa, she let go of Clarke and rounded the desk to keep distance.

"Clarke?" Lexa's voice was back to serious. "Stop digging. My investors could get a little nervous."

It was like riding a rollercoaster for an hour and then quickly jump on the of a horse. Clarke felt dizy from Lexa's constant change of subject. 

Should she listen to Lexa and back off. Afterall her dad is bestfriends with mine. Who am i kidding, since when do i ever listen.

***"

Its been two weeks since Clarke and Lexa argued in her office. She has not sern Lexa anywhere near the house.

She even stayed late to unconsciously wait for Lexa sometimes. it was difficult to admit it, but Clarke missed the woman. 

"Where are you dressed too?" The sweet angelic voice ran through Clarke's bones.

She made a complete 90‰ to face Lexa. How did she not hear her walk to her side. 

Lexa was in Black running tracks. She was stretching her arm and bending over like they have being seeing each other this entire time.

"When did you get here?" Clarke questioned. Distracting herself from the calling between her legs. She has to admit Lexa is such a pie.

"Where are you going." Lexa asked instead.

A question with a question. Great. Clarke thought.

"Work."

"Clarke, its Sunday." Lexa checked her watch and an idea popped into her head. She started walking outside with Clarke by her side.

"Never to late." 

When outside. Clarke wanted to walk over to her car before she was pulled by Lexa. Fear shot through her veins like fire. Bellamy was home. What if he saw them.

"Lexa..know the place." She warned.

"Relax am just taking you for breakfast." She continued to pull on Clarke until the blonde was in the car complaining on and on but not once did she step out of the car.

"Lexa I don't eat breakfast." 

"This is not any other breakfast. Its Sunday breakfast." Lexa said flatly as she accelatated away. Today she was riding a Grey Range Rover . Clarke loved how comfortable it was.

***

"See this is not bad." Lexa comments through her sip of coffee.

Clarke looks at her food and then back at Lexa. There was no denying that Lexa was pretty. But this all scenario was wrong...if Bellamy was to see this, he would be furious.

"Its alright. I guess." She tried to be polite. She honestly didn't enjoy having breakfast.

"Clarke." Lexa gave her a silly look. "This is heaven." Lexa moved closer to Clarke and fed her the sandwich on her plate.

At first Clarke didn't want to have any but she gave in to those sexy Green eyes.

"Oh this is truly heaven." 

Lexa gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Clarke tilted her head away but too late.

"Lexa you can't just do that." She said annoyed. Trying to get up.

Lexa placed her hand on her wrist causing some heads to stare. "Sorry. Please sit." Clarke sat down, jaking her hand away. "I can't help it, your lips.."

"Lexa" Clarke warned..

Lexa just smiled before taking another sip.

****

"You won't believe what i found." Monty rushed in Clarke's office and dropped several pictures on her desk.

Clarke just starts going through the pictures. the place blackout but you could tell exactly what was happening.

A mob. People screaming and crying while being kicked out of there homes. Their properties roughly tossed aside.

Clarke wonder how this wasn't covered by any news media. "Didn't someone call the police?"

"I spoke to someone who said they tried several police stations but no one picked up there call for help. The power in the area was cut off. Everything was just strange. They were put in trucks and shipped to I don't know where. "

Clarke looked up at Monty. English Rose went too far this time. Was Lexa involved? She did say she was behind the company.

Her eyes were back on the pictures of the place being locked down has the place went ghost.

The last few pictures shocked her to death. In the shadows across the street on the top floor were two figures. A man in a suit and someone else in a black clock covering her face.

"Who is..." Her question was cut off by the next picture. There was no denying it was her. Her Green eyes glowed in the dark

"She was there halfway through the all thing. When she left I decided to follow her." 

Clarke couldn't believe it but she knew Lexa was involved but seeing her, knowing that she was there and watched these people be treated like dogs didn't seat well with her. 

This was why she digging even after there little so not little chat.

The next picture was even more disturbing. Lexa was handshaking the Mayor of their town, Costia Lancaster.

The last had Lexa turn around before getting in a black SUV and looked right in the lense .

"Did she see you?" Because it looked like she did. And Monty managed to get to her. This was strange.

"She did,"I thought she would have her men follow me but nothing. I ran has as I could.

"You can go. Thank you."

Clarke stared at the picture and saw someone different. This Lexa was ruthless.

She couldn't believe this is the she enjoys spending time with.

"Who are you Lexa Foxwood?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You just need to connect scene her" Laxa said while helping Ontari get on the horse.

Its being twenty minutes of Clarke watching them from her window. Twenty minuets of shaming them. And another twenty minute of running down the details about who Lexa truly is.

And all that thinking got her nowhere.

"Lexa this is just so scary...how do you ride this thing?" 

The woman was holding down her life to this horse. Lexa's hands on her thigh didn't seem to make things better.

"its not a thing. That's why she is being grumpy, because you, my lady, are not being respectful." 

Ontari's smile quickly faded as her eyes Locked on Clarke's body that was now joining them. 

Lexa got the sense she wanted to get down, so she helped her down. Once her feet landed on the ground Lexa moved a little closer towards Ontari.

It was not really intentional but who would think it was an accidental wrong step. Not an angry bull named Clarke.

"Lexa!" The tone in itself was stiff and cold. 

Lexa stepped away from Ontari and faced Clarke with an eye roll.

"Please excuse me." At least she smiled at Lexa before she left.

Ontari was not far from ears when Clarke voiced out her opinion. It brought a chill of coldness down Ontari's back.

"You really can't seem to hold off your sexual desires can you." 

"Oh my dear, just say you want me." Lexa smiled and turned. Walking to the stables with Clarke on her toe.

"Everything is a joke with you." She stated but Lexa didn't seem to care. 

When the horse was safely put back in its place. She closed the gate and started to leave but was jaked back towards Clarke.

"Clarke this is not the time."

"Right, have another neighborhood in your mind that you want to destroy." She was angry and she was more angry that Lexa didn't care.

"Not your concern."

"Lexa those people..."

"Are non of your business." Lexa yelled "just go back inside to your little Bellamy and leave my business out of your mouth."

"What does Bellamy have to do with anything?" 

Lexa turned once more to leave but Clarke rushed in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Lexa...i don't want to fight but..."

"You are no better than me Griffin so stop. Please."

"Tell me what has Bellamy done?" 

Changing the subject was the best thing because everyone was home and Lexa was losing her temper. Wouldn't want to cause a scene.

"you wanted him so why are you here?" Lexa took advantage of clarke holding her and pulled her close.

"Lexa..."

"You want me as much as i do, why stop how you feeling."

"Because i want you fully laying in my arms. I want to enjoy you without thinking about anyone."

There lips were brushing against eachother. Lexa's hands dipped under Clarke's shirt, feeling that soft skin.

"Then don't push me away. " Lexa bit her bottom lip, pulling it in her mouth. "Come at my hotel tonight, i'll send you the address."

"Lexa..." She began to protest just in time for Lexa's lips to touch ground.

"I thought i heard noises." Ravens broke them apart. Clarke moved a little away from Lexa just when Raven entered the little they were in.


End file.
